Don't Let Me Go
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Don't let me go. I didn't plan on it.


D.o.n.'.t. L.e.t. M.e. G.o.

Percbella

Prequel to _Say When _

_

* * *

_

"Perseus Jackson tell me where you're taking me." I told my boyfriend of two years as he dragged me through the forest of Camp Half-Blood. He didn't answer and just kept walking, his hand in mine. I sighed, almost forgetting he hates being called his full name. Digging my heels into the ground, I caused him to stop with me. "Perce where are you taking me?" I asked, placing my other hand over his.

He looked over his shoulder at me. I bit my lip, finding it hard to not love those eyes of his. I remembered Annabeth asking me what was it that I loved about Percy. I actually thought she was a bit blind. Percy was extremely handsome. His hair was like dark chocolate that fell over his eyes, those eyes that were a blue as the sea. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine softly before pulling back.

"Just be a bit patient, Bell." he whispered into my ear. I frowned and pulled my hand from his and crossed my arms over my chest. He smiled and gave a laugh.

"How can I be patient? You're hiding something from me Percy," I retorted. "Men, no wonder my mother finds you all repulsive."

"Mini Artemis is back," he told me and my frown deepened. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist before placing his forehead to mine. He smiled and looked me in the eyes. I noticed that his eyes had darkned a bit. "I love it when you let loose, Bell. Its...sexy." he whispered the last part against my lips before he kissed me deeply.

His hands roamed from my waist to my hips and he brought me closer before his tongue was in my mouth. My hands has threaded themselves in his dark colored hair, my hips grounding into his. He groaned before tearing his lips from mine. "Percy," I breathed out as his lips attacked my neck and trailed up to my earlobe.

"We need to stop..." he whispered softly. "Or your mother is going to kill me for deflowering her only child."

I rolled me eyes. "She won't kill you Percy," I told him. "She can try but I know she won't, not if I'm standing between the two of you."

"Bella," he whispered and kissed me again. He drew back again and took my hand. "I still have to show you something."

We walked for a few good mintues until we came to a cliffside. I took in the smells of the sea, remindin me of Percy. I smiled, closing my eyes, remembering when we first met. I had been fifteen and my mother had told me about the death of Zoe Nightshade. I had blamed him for her death, blamed all men for what happened to her. But as we travelled together and when he saved me from a Fury, I had found myself attracted to him. It wasn't until I saw him flirting with Calypso that I realized I was jealous and had romantic feelings for him. And to make to it somewhat funny, all of this happened in the course of three months.

Arms wrapped around my waist and his smell make me dizzy, "What are you thinking about?" he whispered in my ear. I turned in his embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck. He gave a grin and I returned it before kissing his nose. "Really, Bella?"

"Yes really. And I was thinking out how I fell in love with you." I told him and blushed. Imagine me, the daugther of a Greek Godess, blushing. Percy smiled and leaned in, kissing me again. He pulled away and I pouted.

"No far," I told him.

"I know," he told me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I told him.

"Do you really have to leave? I thought you loved New York."

"I do," I told him. I cupped his face with my hands. "But I want to go live with Charlie, and besides, we can communicate with each other all the time. And besides, maybe you can even come visit. If Zeus doesn't have you busy."

"I hope he doesn't," he told me. We sat down on the ground, my back against Percy's chest as he played with my hair. After a few mintues of silence he whispered into my ear. "Wanna go for a swim?"

I turned, looking at him. "Now?"

"Yeah and don't worry, you won't get wet." He told me and picked me up, holding me in his arms. I wanted to protest, say no, but when I looked into his eyes, it was impossible. Giving a silent nod, he walked over to the edge of the cliff and planted a kiss on my temple. "Hold on."

Than we fell into the sea.

The rush of water didn't invade my ears and I didn't have to hold my breath. I looked up at Percy, who was smiling at me as we floated in the sea. "Scared?" he asked me. I shook my head. I wasn't afraid. With a smile, he kissed me again, this time, it was like the kiss we shared earlier. Pulling apart, he took us both to the surface, back up the cliff and set me down on my back, hovering over me. His eyes were dark with lust again before he placed his hand to my cheek. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," I answered truthfully.

"You mean it?"

Would I be with you if I didn't?" I asked him. He smiled and leaned in. "Percy,"

"Yes?"

"How many girls did you love before me?"

"None."

"How many will you love after me?"

"After?" he asked.

"Yes."

"There won't be an after for us. I want to spend every waking moment with you, Isabella Swan. Every moment," he said the last part low. "I love you," he breathed against my lips before he kissed me again as his hands roamed over me. Soon, we were free of clothing as our bodies met in a dance of passion, his eyes never leaving mine. As our dance ended, he brought his lips to mine again, holding me tight. I knew what it meant.

_Don't let me go. _

I don't plan on it.


End file.
